


Cat Fight

by Stars_Defender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NeighborAU, Oneshot, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Defender/pseuds/Stars_Defender
Summary: a guy named Lance moves in next door to Keith, and chaos ensues.





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Keith just can’t catch a break… 
> 
> \- I had a lot of fun writing this klance oneshot fic, which was actually inspired by my new neighbors moving in . enjoy!
> 
> \- This is also my first fic, so go easy! (joking, all criticism appreciated)

It was mid-afternoon on a Sunday. Keith lay on his bed staring at the ceiling; the sound of Twenty-One Pilots blaring through his earphones. To his right was the endless pile of work he hadn’t bothered to look at. To the left his black cat Shiro was curled up and sleeping peacefully. Keith’s room was bright from the sun. He loved lazy afternoons where he could listen to music and daydream alone. Everything was nice. Everything was perfect.

Perfect, until a large white van pulled up next door. The movement of the van created lines on Keith’s ceiling, causing him to get up and go to look out of the window. _What now?_ he thought, as he parted the blinds with his fingers and took out one of his earphones. It was unusual, as his neighborhood was normally quiet.

A white couch was being transported from the van to the house next door. Also parked outside was a large black range rover - _could they have picked a bigger car?_ Keith thought when he saw it.

  
“uhh yeah! Just put that right there” came a shout from next door. It seemed to be a male’s voice with a slightly enthusiastic tone. The men who had been carrying the couch emerged from the house, closing up the van’s door and then driving off. _“Oh great, they’re loud too”_ Keith mumbled to himself. His day was going so well too, but now this had ruined everything.

 

 --------------------

 

 

 Keith sat back down on his bed. His cat stretched and yawned before jumping off the bed, and meowed at the door. “you wanna go out?” he said to it, before going downstairs and letting the cat out of the back door. Suddenly, music began to blast from next door. Keith was sure the song was in a different language – he could make out the word _“gasolina” _,__ but other than that the words were too fast for him to decipher. _ __Seriously?___ he thought, and slammed the door shut before going back upstairs. The new neighbors were going to be more of a problem than he thought.

 

 Keith was just about to sit down with his drink when he heard the unmistakable sound of cats fighting. He immediately ran downstairs and opened his front door, to find his cat Shiro pinned down by a larger grey cat. As Keith desperately tried to break up the fight, the sound of a door closing came from next door and a tanned male wearing a blue shirt walked over. His hair was brown and cut in a cropped style, which suited him.

“I just moved in and your cat’s already fighting mine!” the male laughed “the name’s Lance by the way”, he said with a glittering smile, holding out a hand for Keith to shake. Keith felt anger surge up within him. “ _Excuse me? _...__ I think _ __your___ cat is the violent one here _”_ Keith argued back, refusing to shake his hand.  “Wooooah man, I was just joking” the male, who Keith learned was called Lance, laughed and put his hands up in defense. “Blue can be a little territorial sometimes, sorry about that”. It took Keith a minute to realize the man was referring to his cat. “Yeah, well… don’t let it happen again” Keith replied and picked up Shiro, going back into his house and closing the door behind him.

 _What’s up with that guy?_ Lance thought, with a surprised look on his face.

 

 

 Keith stood behind the door for a minute to collect his emotions. His face felt hot, but it wasn’t from the anger. Finding himself flushed, he went to go get water to cool down. He convinced himself it was from the confrontation. _“who does that guy think he is...being noisy and then blaming my cat for starting a fight”_ Keith mumbled.  It hadn’t been the best introduction between the two.

 

 -----------------------------------

 

 Later on, Keith turned on the tv and lay on his red couch downstairs. His food was cooking in the oven, and while he waited he browsed Netflix for a good movie to watch.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. He was surprised to see his new neighbor Lance, standing there, holding a plate with what looked like pastries on it. “hey…sorry about before” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. His eyes would meet Keith’s and then instantly look away. “we didn’t get off to a good start, and it was my fault…” he continued to say. Keith admired Lance’s facial features while he talked. Particularly, he found himself drawn to the male’s dark blue eyes, which reminded him of a deep sea.

There was an awkward pause between them, before Lance quickly shoved the plate forward “I brought homemade pastelitos! Wanna try some?” the man seemed flushed, which was then matched by Keith. He couldn’t resist that charm and gorgeous smile. “uhh sure” Keith replied “do you..wanna come in?” and to these words, Lance’s face seemed to light up. He was even more thrilled when he saw Keith’s tv and added “you’ve got Netflix? Have you ever seen The Lord of the Rings cause I think you’d love it”. Little did he know that it was one of Keith’s favourite series.

 

 Maybe this new neighbor wasn’t going to be such a pain after all…

 

 

 


End file.
